Hailey Potter and the legacy of Merlin
by Ailin Revan
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries, so you'll have to read and find out for yourselves...
1. Prologue

[a/n: I only own the plot, Hailey, Orion,Nick, James and anything you don't recognize. A few reviews might be nice just so I know if I should even bother writing this.]

Prologue.

Adam and Rose Potter were forbidden to marry, so they left the wizarding world and got married none the less. A year later Rose died giving birth to Hailey Rose Potter. Adam loved her with all his heart and did all he could for her to have a good childhood. He wrote down his will as soon as Rose died, for he knew that with Voldemort around one could never live all his life in peace. So he wanted to make sure that his girl would have all she needed. Adam packed two trunks with things she would need – books on the wizarding world and it's customs, her family tapestry, which updated itself constantly, a port key to the Potter manor, a note with an activation password, a letter from himself explaining how she was magical, well actually it was only a piece of paper with spell on it. As soon as the correct person opened it, a ghostly figure of Adam Potter would appear and explain everything up until his own death. There was also a copy of his will, so that his daughter would know exactly what she owned, plus a simple guide of Diagon Alley and how to get there, some wizarding money, in case she actually got stuck at the Dursleys, a copy of the Marauder's map, which was signed '_A guide of Hogwarts for my beloved daughter'_ and some simple spell books. Adam charmed the trunk so that it showed to anyone, except Hailey, that there were only clothes and a few muggle pictures of Adam, Rose and little Hailey.

Adam was one of the most active members of the order of phoenix and Voldemort tried to lure him in, or kill him on countless occasions. So after the prophecy was made Adam thought that they were safe, after all Hailey was born on July 31st at 11:59 and by that time she was already 6 years old, but Voldemort thought otherwise. He first went after Hailey, but failed. He tried to talk Adam into giving him the child, but didn't succeed. He killed him, but not before Adam sent a distress signal to the Order. Voldemort cast the Avada Kedavra on Hailey, it rebounded, but missed its castor by mere inches. The curse left a scar on the girl's neck, but she had long hair so no one noticed it. When Voldemort tried to cast the spell once more, the Order arrived and he left, heading to Godric's Hollow to try and kill the rest of Potters.

That Halloween four children lost their parents. They were – Chris & Harry Potter, Hailey Potter and Neville Longbottom. Young Chris Potter with his strange lightning bolt scar on the forehead became the 'boy-who-lived', while Harry Potter was asleep all the time in his own room, where Lily Potter  forgot him. The Potter twins and cousin were sent to their aunt and uncle, the Dursleys, while Neville was brought up by his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

**Hailey's letter.**

The Dursleys hated magic, it became obvious at once. Hailey was already 6, all she had was her father's trunk with clothes and different magical items, about which the Dursleys had no idea. Hailey even kept it a secret from Chris and Harry, but Chris, being the 'boy-who-lived', already knew about magic, he received a lot of gifts from early childhood. Hailey lived in the cupboard under the stairs, while the twins got the second bedroom.

Hailey loved her magical books, she spent all of her free time reading them, being very careful about the Dursleys. While the boys were small, Petunia paid them attention, did all that was necessary, while Hailey had to cook and do the house work.

Four years passed and the boys looked nothing like twins. Harry was like James with green eyes and black unruly hair, while Chris resembled Lily, he had red hair and hazel eyes of his father. Unlike them Hailey was always nicely dressed because she had all necessary things in her trunk. Hailey was like both Rose and Adam, she had ice blue eyes and blond hair, which changed their color constantly, depending on her mood, just like Rose's did. Yes, Hailey Potter was a metamorph mage, which meant that she could change her appearance at will. Adam's letter explained it to her. She often wondered who sent her to the Dursleys and why, if her father's will stated clearly that she was never to be placed there. Hailey already knew most the first year spells, she had a training wand, which she used sometimes. She enjoyed reading potions books, like her father, and… well, actually, she loved all of the books Adam left. They were interesting and accurate at the same time. She discovered also that books in her trunk changed from time to time. She asked the letter about it and Adam's image told her that it was connected to the library at the Potter Manor, which she would inherit. The library there was a self updating one, so any book ever written could be found there. Hailey just had to think of the topic she needed and the available books would show themselves in the trunk. It was very comfortable.

One day Hailey was watching her photo album with magical photos, studied the people there, her parents' friends and relatives, when Chris and Harry came running in. Chris stared at the picture of Adam and his best friend, Sirius waving at Hailey. She shut it quickly. The five year old wailed: "Show me daddy!" Hailey snorted: "Sorry, Chris, that was my father." Harry nodded: "Yeah, probably, come on."

Since that episode Hailey always made sure to lock her cupboard, so that it wouldn't happen again. She never particularly liked either of her cousins. Dudley was a bully, Chris was too arrogant, while Harry was weak. She was not a loner, but she had no friends at Privet Drive and she was waiting for her Hogwarts letter patiently. She knew it would come on her 11th birthday and there was no way in hell she would miss it.

Time dragged by slowly, but finally it came. Her 11th birthday. The day that changed her life forever. The day she got accepted to Hogwarts. She got up by herself and cooked breakfast for the family, watered the plants and waited for post. Soon came the usual: "Hailey, Chris, Harry! Get up!" Aunt Petunia had a very loud voice. Hailey shouted in return: "I'm up already, no need to shout!" She then went outside to get milk and mail. Hailey spotted it at once and shoved it into her pocket. She brought the rest of the letters and milk to the kitchen. Petunia watched her suspiciously: "What's going on with you? You're never up this early?" Hailey stared at her: "Aunt Petunia, I'm always up this early on the 31st of July. It's my birthday today, you know. I've already done all my chores and I was wondering if I can go out for the day?" Her aunt nodded: "Well, of course you can. It is your birthday after all. Here, it's your present." Hailey took the offered parcel and thanked for it. After a quick breakfast she went back to her cupboard, as it was Harry's duty to wash the dishes.

Hailey first opened her aunt's present and gasped, there was a thousand pounds in there, it was enough for a whole year of good living. She hurriedly shoved them into her wallet and opened her Hogwarts letter.

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  In closed is a list of school supplies that will be necessary for the up coming school year.  First years please note that you may not bring your own broom.   The Hogwarts express will be leaving from platform 9 3/4 on September the first at 11 a.m.

Sincerely Deputy Headmistress

Minerva McGonagall

Hailey took out her dad's guide of Diagon Alley and read about the Knight Bus there. It suited her nicely. Her first stop would obviously be Gringotts, so she put the vault key into her wallet as well. For the first time she opened the tapestry. It was really big. The soon to be first year studied it closely.

She gaped at what she saw. She had a lot of relatives, even living ones. She looked into the will and realized that most of them were there as her possible guardians. There in the witness line was a Albus Dumbledore, who was the current headmaster of Hogwarts. Hailey smiled – soon she would get her answers.

The young witch put on a nice dress, took her wallet, the keys, letter and a small bag and went out of the house. Yes, the Dursleys trusted her with the keys. She took put her training wand and raised her hand in the air, as if stopping a taxi. After a couple of minutes a big blue-red bus stopped in front of her. A young wizard helped her get into the bus and asked: "Where're you heading?" She answered quickly, a bit nervous: "Diagon Alley." And the bus continued it's way. After paying 6 sickles for the ride, Hailey sat down and held on tight, as the contents of the bus skidded from one side to the other constantly. She bumped her head a few times, but enjoyed the ride a lot.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

First glimpses of the Wizarding world.

She got out of the Knight bus near the King's Cross station, near the end of the Alley and went into it. She used her dad's guide of the alley and soon found herself in front of Gringotts. The building was a bit strange. It reminded her of cheese. But, once she got inside, her impression changed. It was a bank, there was no mistake there, and a very good one. At the tables sat creatures Hailey recognized as goblins and she smiled silently.

The young witch came up to the table: "Excuse me, I want to make a withdrawal from the Potter's vault." The goblin looked up: "And you are?" Hailey blushed: "I am Hailey Rose Potter. Here's my key." The creature took the key and studied it for a few moments: "Ah, so you're Adam's daughter. We wondered when you'd come. This way please." They road a cart to get to the vault and it was really fast, even faster then the Knight Bus, Hailey laughed with glee as they went. The vault was big, but Hailey knew that it was only her trust fund. Hailey took a handful of galleons with her. In five years she would claim headship over the lines of the founders of Hogwarts, but for now she could live a normal life.

Once outside Hailey studied her list of things to buy. She already had all the books possible, so she started with potions ingredients. She read all of her dad's notes on the subject and was pretty good at them, but she had no idea how to choose correctly. She studied them and sighed. A red haired plum woman was studying the same things nearby. Hailey recognized her from one of the photos in her album. The woman's name was Molly Weasley. Hailey came up to her: "Excuse me, could you help me, please?" Molly turned: "Ah, starting Hogwarts, dear? Of course, I'll help you, but where are your parents?" Hailey sighed: "My mom died, giving birth to me, dad was killed by Voldemort, missis Weasley." She blinked: "Oh, so you know me?" Hailey smiled: "No, but you knew my parents. Adam and Rose Potter, I'm Hailey." Molly gave her a sad smile: "Yes, I did. We were good friends. Come on, what do you have left?" Hailey glanced at the list: "Well, I didn't have to buy the books, but I have nothing else so far." She gave the girl a kind smile: "Well, then, you can shop with me and my sons. Bill's in his fourth year, Charlie's in third." Hailey thanked her for the offer and went outside to wait for missis Weasley, after leaving her the necessary amount of money for the ingredients. Outside stood two red haired boys. She came up to them: "Hi, you're Bill & Charlie, right?" They looked at her and smiled: "Yep, that's us, and you are?" Hailey shook their hands: "Hailey Potter, nice to meet you." Bill's eyes widened: "So you know Chris Potter?" Hailey sighed: "Sure do, although wish I didn't." Charlie gaped: "You wish you didn't know _the_ Chris Potter, how can that be?" Hailey rolled her eyes: "Please, he's only 5 and he's already twice as arrogant as uncle James was. Besides, I survived meeting Voldemort just as well. What, if he's got all the fame because of the stupid scar, then guess what, I have it as well." The two snorted: "A lightning bolt scar? Why can't we see it? You're just a jealous cousin." Hailey smirked: "Oh, am I? then what is this?" She lifted her hair from her neck, leaving the scar in plain view. Charlie stared at it: "But… but he killed you-know-who!" Hailey smiled: "That he did and I'm really glad it wasn't me, because when Voldemort returns, and he most definitely will, he'll go after Chris. Then we'll see what the boy-who-lived will do." Missis Weasley emerged from the shop: "Here, these are for you Hailey, now let's go to madam Malkine's robe store. I have to give you, my dear, a fashion lesson." Hailey's hair suddenly became red as she blushed brightly. Bill whistled: "Cool, a metamorph mage, I'll introduce you to Tonks, you'll like her, she's one as well." Hailey scratched her nose: "By Tonks you mean Nimphadora Tonks?" Bill nodded: "Yeah, but she doesn't like being called Nimphadora. She curses anyone who dares to call her that." Molly Weasley chuckled: "Yes, well her mother's called Andromeda, even that's better, but Tonks got her name from her father." Hailey smiled: "Well, mine isn't much better. It has no short form, and it's too much like Harry." They made their way through the Diagon Alley slowly, stopping at nearly every shop. Hailey didn't buy a truck, she decided to use her father's. It had more than enough compartments left.

Lastly they went to Olivander's wand shop. Hailey had a feeling that her search would be a long one. Then came the standard question: "Which is your wand hand, miss Potter?" She said: "I can use both hands." That was rare, but not very, it only meant that she'd have two wands. One had to be custom made, and the other was found after 3 hours of searching. It was 13,5 inches holly and a phoenix feather, Voldemort's brother wand. While Olivander was searching, her second wand was ready as well. It was only 7,5 inches, mithril with a griffin feather dipped in basilisk venom and shadow phoenix tears. Molly gasped, when Olivander said what wands they were. Hailey simply fainted. She woke up at the Burrow, the Weasley's house. She got up and blinked: "Where am I?" Molly gave her a cup of cold tea: "You fainted in Olivander's store, so we took you to our home." She groaned: "Fainted… just great! What's the time?" She glanced at the big watch on the wall and smiled: "Just 4 pm. You're not in a hurry, are you?" Hailey shrugged: "Well, I wanted to buy a pet and I have to be at the Dursleys by 6 pm." Molly frowned: "The Dursleys? You're living with muggles?" Hailey nodded: "Yeah, although I wish I didn't. I swear, Chris' arrogance is much worse then the Dursleys' hatred. That boy never thinks about anything, except himself. Harry has to do his chores for him. Please, I am Chris Potter, the boy-who-lived. I saved your lives and now you have to do all I tell you to. It's disgusting." Molly's frown darkened: "Well, that won't do. Don't your aunt and uncle discipline him? What about Harry?" The young witch snorted: "Harry? Well, that one has no will at all, he does everything people tell him without even thinking. They are only five years old. Those two don't even look like twins."

 Hailey picked up her stuff, which missis Weasley shrunk so that it fit into her small bag. She picked up some floo powder and shouted: "Diagon Alley!"

She made her way to the magical menagerie searched for a creature she'd like to have. At first she considered having a snake, because she could talk to snakes, but decided against it, because it was impractical. An owl would be too noisy, a toad wasn't even an option. She wandered between the shelves when she felt drawn to one of them. She went closer and read the sign: 'phoenix eggs'. It was what she wanted. Hailey waved her hand above the eggs, feeling, searching. All of the eggs were golden, only one had silver spots. It was the one. She picked the egg up and it felt very warm. It broke and on her hands was a tiny bird – a shadow phoenix. She brought her new familiar up to the owner of the shop. "She finally found herself a mistress. I don't need any money for her, dear, just take care of her. She's special, even among her own kind." Hailey caught the Knight bus once again and got back to the Dursleys with no trouble just on time to cook them dinner.

She moved her trunk a bit, so that the perch would fit and put all of her new things into the trunk. As soon as they touched the trunk they returned to their normal size. Hailey put the ingredients carefully into a special compartment, together with all the Potions stuff. The robes and other wizarding clothes went into the second cloth compartment. Everything had a place. She put her new friend on a fire resisting fluffy pillow in an old shoe box.

Hailey cooked dinner quickly that evening and spent the rest of the evening on the roof, watching the stars through a telescope she bought for Astronomy. It was fascinating. She always loved it, but a wizarding telescope brought stars much closer. Hailey suddenly heard her uncle's shouting:

_- What do you mean you won't, you lazy, ungrateful brat? Your cousin was kind enough to spend some of her birthday money on food for you and you don't like it?_

_- Well, yes, that's exactly what I mean. She should serve only the best._

Hailey pursed her lips and stormed downstairs. And indeed, there was Chris, not wanting to eat what she cooked: "Listen up, you spoilt little brat, I spend a lot of time on this kitchen cooking for all of you. I do it for them, because they offered us shelter and didn't send us to an orphanage, but if you don't like what I cook, you're free to do it for yourself. I wonder how you'll like that." Chris stuck his nose high in the air: "I'm…" Hailey went over to him and slapped him on the face: "You finished? Good. Now I hear one more shout, you'll be doing all of your chores on your own!"

Harry stood behind the door and thought: 'Why does she treat him like that? Is she just like Dudley? No, she's just hurt, I guess, she is good at cooking.' The boy was always the quiet one. He did everything he was told to do and no one could make him raise his voice, it was nice, but after five years it annoyed Hailey just as much as it annoyed the Dursleys.

Hailey spent the rest of summer in a very good mood, she even paid no attention to Chris. And finally it came. The 1st September.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

The beginning of school.

Hailey packed her trunk, took the perch with her phoenix, which was quite big for only a month and went to King's Cross station by the Knight bus.

She found the platform using her dad's guide. When she read that she had to run through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 she was skeptical, but when she opened her eyes she was staring at the Hogwarts Express. It was absolutely marvelous. All red and shiny. There was a lot of people there already, so Hailey went a bit quicker, until she saw the Weasleys. There were all of them, a whole family, something Hailey would never have, but somehow she didn't envy, she almost felt like a part of that family, so she hurried to them. Molly smiled at her: "Ah, Hailey, there you are. Had no problems getting here?" Hailey smiled in return: "No, none. Dad left me a whole book of tips, maps… well, useful stuff. I'm so excited." Someone cleared his throat. Molly blushed: "Right. Hailey, meet my husband Arthur Weasley and the rest of our children – Percy, Fred, George, Ron & Ginny. Weasleys, this is Hailey Potter, daughter of Adam and Rose." The young witch shook hands with everyone and even hugged Molly before boarding the train with Bill & Charlie, who was as excited as she was.

They joined Nimphadora Tonks in her compartment. Tonks turned out to be a very cute 16 year old with light blue hair, only one couldn't tell whether she really looked that way, or it was a make up. Hailey concentrated hard and her hair became red. The other girl smiled: "Bill, Charlie, didn't know you had another sister…" The boys frowned and laughed seeing Hailey: "No, this is our new friend. Hailey Potter, she's a metamorph mage." Tonks smile became brighter: "Really? Wow, I so hoped there would be another one. So, what house do you think you'll be in? I'm a 6th year Griffindor." Hailey smiled: "Well, I hope to be one as well. What are you going to do after NEWTs?" Tonks blushed a bit: "Well, I'm going to be an Auror." Bill chuckled: "Nice, I have three years to go, but I'll study curse-breaking at Gringotts, Charlie will work with dragons." Hailey nodded her understanding. It was good to know what you wanted, not decide at the last moment. She hoped she would be able to do that as well.

*******

The Hogwarts Express reached Hogwarts at sunset. The school could be seen in the light of the setting sun. It stood on the top of a hill and the sunlight surrounded it like a circle of pure light. Hailey smiled. It was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen, she couldn't wait to get closer. Her phoenix sat on her shoulder and sang cheerfully. The gamekeeper, who according to Adam's notes was a half giant, showed the first years to the boats. They would be coming to Hogwarts by the lake, while the other students took a shorter road. Hailey sat in a boat and was soon joined by three of her future classmates, all girls.

Hailey paid little attention to them, she was entranced by the magnificent castle in front of them. Hailey could see the lion, eagle, snake and badger, the representations of Hogwarts' wards. They bowed to her and Hailey felt the tingling of magic around her, as the wards adjusted to the magical signature of the heiress.

All the way at the headmaster's office Albus Dumbledore frowned, he felt the wards withdrawing and it was a very bad sign. It meant that an heir, or all of them were in the school and were aware of their status. Fawkes, his familiar, chirped comfortingly. The phoenix was glad inside that it finally happened, because Albus Dumbledore, the leader of light, became a power-hungry manipulator. He no longer held the phoenix' respect, or loyalty.

Hailey smiled, it was a remarkable feeling, like she had a connection to Hogwarts' consciousness. The castle had a soul, it was incredible. The thud told her that they reached land and Hailey followed the others to the school up a grand staircase. At the top a woman waited for them. It was the deputy headmistress and the head of Griffindor – professor Minerva McGonagall. She gave them an encouraging smile: "In a few moments you will step through these doors and you will be sorted into one of four houses. They are Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw & Slitherin. Your house will be like your second family while you're here. Your achievements will earn house points, any rule breaking and you'll loose points. The house with the biggest amount of points shall receive the house cup at the end of the year. Now, follow me."

Hailey entered the Great Hall with the rest of the first years. There, at the center, was a high stool with the Sorting Hat on it. Hailey was perfectly calm. Albus Dumbledore watched the first years with interest and caution. The sorting began.

McGonagall finally called out: "Potter, Hailey!" The girl made her way to the stool and sat down carefully. The ancient hat was lowered on her head. She felt light tingling, as if someone was blowing on her head, it felt weird. And then there was a voice: "So… interesting… yes, very interesting… An heir, or rather heiress, has come to Hogwarts. I'm honored…but where to put you? Yes, real talent, and courage, and a good mind, difficult, very difficult." Hailey prayed silently: 'Not Slitherin, not Slitherin…' "Not Slitherin, hey? You could be great, you have Slitherin's blood in you… but if not, that maybe… yes… that seems fine… GRIFFINDOR!!!" The last word was yelled out loud to the whole school to hear. Hailey smiled and slipped to her house table. She sat next to Bill and Charlie.

Strangely, that year there were only six new Griffindors and four new Slitherins, the rest joined Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. There were two girls in Griffindor – Hailey and Caisi Evans, the boys were –Nick Lupin, James Black, Cain Evans and Orion Black. Tonks whispered: "You two will have the whole dorm to yourself." Hailey's eyes widened: "A whole dorm? Cool. Always wanted a big room."

After the feast Albus stood up: "To our new students, welcome, to our old ones – welcome back. Now, I wish to remind you of two things. One, the Forbidden Forest remains forbidden. And two, the Giant Squid, the resident of the black lake hasn't developed a sense of humor over the summer and continues to be uneatable. The curfew hasn't been canceled, so remember not to wonder the school after 10 pm. The list of the banned production can be found at the office of our caretaker, mr Filch. Now, off to bed."

Hailey and Caisi stared at the dorm. It was huge, originally intended for 6 girls, so now there were 4 empty beds, one that was hers and one for Caisi. The perch was by the window and her familiar was already asleep. Caisi turned out to own a raven. There was a wardrobe a bathroom, a few armchairs by the fireplace and a writing table. Hailey smiled and went to bed, for whole new day waited for her.

When the girls woke up they felt wonderful. Hailey glanced at the clock and heaved a sigh of relief. She wouldn't be late on her first day. She put on her uniform and went downstairs. Professor McGonagall was writing down info about them, their wands and familiars. Hailey ran up to them just in time. Minerva smiled: "Ah, here you are, miss Potter, miss Evans. So, your wands and familiars." Caisi was the first to react: "13,5 inches, yew, raven's feather. My familiar's a raven, Aragorn." Hailey nodded: "Sure. My wand is 11,5 inches, holy with a phoenix's feather. My familiar is called Arvin. She's a shadow phoenix." The professor stared at her: "A shadow phoenix? That's rare, if you ever happen to come, well, when you come to the headmaster's office bring her with you, you know, professor Dumbledore's familiar is a phoenix as well, he might enjoy the company. Now, kids, here are your timetables. I'm sorry about it, but all of your classes are with Slitherin. But then again, there's only 10 of you. Now, off you go, you don't want to be late on the first day, do you?" Hailey and the three boys took a few moments to study their time tables. They were not perfect, but it could be worse.

Each class lasts an hour, the brakes are half an hour, lunch break is 2 hours.

_Monday: _Potions, DADA, Transfiguration.

_Tuesday:_ Herbology, Charms.

_Wednesday:_ Flying, Astronomy.

_Thursday:_ Potions, Potions, Transfiguration.

_Friday:_ DADA, History of Magic.

Hailey sighed, picking up her bag: "Well, classes, not so bad…" Orion Black asked incredulously: "Not so bad? We have Potions first thing, how is that 'not so bad'?" Cain rolled his eyes: "Come on, or we'll be late…"

The Griffindors were not late, they came in before the Slitherins did, five minutes before the bell. Hailey paired up with Orion, Nick was with James, the Evans siblings stayed together. They took the three front desks on the Griffindor part of the classroom and got ready for the lesson. Hailey & Orion were skimming through Adam & Sirius' textbook when the four Slitherins and their professor came in. Severus was surprised to see that the Griffindors, especially _those_ were not late. He took out the class book and read out, checking who was late: "Black, James. Black, Orion. Evans, Caisi. Evans, Cain. Lupin, Nick. Potter, Hailey. Malfoy, Selena. Parker, Solveig. Riddle, Mike. Zabini, Peter." Hailey, Orion, James and Nick gulped. Severus noticed their reaction: "What is it? Where is the Griffindor courage? Afraid of four children?" Hailey shook her head: "No, just one, though maybe we've overreacted, professor. You should understand, that after Tom Riddle murdered my parents, my aunt and uncle and a lot of other people we have every right to be wary of those who carry his name." Professor Snape was confused – it was common knowledge that the Potters were killed by lord Voldemort, while Tom Riddle died soon after graduation. Mike obviously knew that as well: "That's a lie! Uncle Tom died before your parents were born, whoever they may be." Hailey remained calm: "You mean he's not your father?" Mike shook his head in confusion: "No… I never knew him." The Griffindors relaxed: "In that case we apologize." Snape was surprised that they actually apologized to Slitherins: "Now, let's begin with a quiz. Potter, what is a Draught of Living death?" Hailey smiled: "The strongest sleeping potion. It slows the heart and breathing, creating death effect, hence the name, sir." The potions master grumbled: "5 points to Griffindor. Lupin, where can we find a bezoar?" Nick answered, trying hard to remain calm: "In a stomach of a goat, sir." Severus was impressed, those were questions none of his first years could ever answer, even he couldn't on his first lesson: "The instructions are on the board. Copy them down. It'll be your homework. You'll have to find the name of the potion and it's effect due next Monday." With that the lesson finished and the kids went on to DADA.

The man that they met there was the most unexpected one. Hailey thought him dead for 5 years. He didn't recognize her: "Come in, come in, kids. You're early. I'm James Potter, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. And your names?" Cain & Caisi smiled: "Hey uncle James." The rest remained silent as they stared at him. James raised an eyebrow: "You look like you've seen a ghost…" Hailey hissed: "We have. He's standing right in front of us. You should know us, you know. I'll refresh your memory. James & Orion Black, Nick Lupin and I'm Hailey Potter." Professor Potter lowered his gaze: "Oh, then I understand…" Hailey let out a harsh laugh: "No, you don't. You're not the one living with the Dursleys, thinking that their parents were drunks and died in a car crash. How do you plan on explaining this to Harry and Chris?" She was venting her anger on him, but she didn't care, this was the man that left his kids with people who hated them.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Long live the Marauders!

The week was going on quite well, except for the fact that there was a rift between the Evans siblings and the new 'marauders'. It was began with the James Potter accident, but it grew larger when Hailey and Orion stole the 'Marauders Map' from Filch's office. As a result of that drift Hailey moved to the boy's dorm with McGonagall's permission, while Cain joined his sister. The head of Griffindor was not very happy about it, but there was nothing she could do.

The first prank took place at breakfast in the Great Hall on Halloween. Suddenly there was a loud bang and James Potter turned into a clown with a big silver/green nose. This moment was recorded by the gang and by the esteemed potions master. Everyone laughed, even the always gloomy Severus Snape, although he got a bit concerned when a sign appeared in the air above James. It read:

"**This prank is a small holiday gift, presented to you by the Second generation of Marauders."**

To say that James Potter was angry was to say nothing. He remembered that prank, Adam pulled it on him when James stole his girlfriend in 3rd year. This was just as humiliating. He looked to the Griffindor table. There they were Hailey Potter, Orion Black, James Black and Nick Lupin. They were laughing, just like everyone else, but they were laughing just like he laughed with Remus, Sirius and Peter when they were the Marauders. He wondered whether this was a beginning for the new marauders, or this was only a punishment for him. He hoped for the first, because it was still a very good prank.

That evening many people were busy thinking. The Marauders were planning a prank of their own, this time a Christmas prank for the whole school, teachers and students alike. They had two months to think on the details and three former marauders to help – they've already decided to forgive James.

The DADA professor, James Potter, spent the evening writing to two of his best friends – Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

_Dear Padfoot, _

_Today was a very interesting day. Why have you never told me that your sons were pranksters? You know how myself and Lily were in hiding, well, the 'new marauders' didn't and… well they weren't happy. I guess that's just because Hailey was forced to live with Vernon and Petunia. Well, today I got a punishment. Hailey Potter, Orion & James Black & Nick Lupin pranked me! They turned me into a Slitherin clown. We have a new generation of marauders at school. I'm guessing that they got the Map back from Filch… God only knows how…_

_Give my love to Lana,_

_J. H. P. Prongs._

_Dear Moony,_

_How have you been? As you probably know, Lily and I have come out of hiding. Today was a very interesting day. Why have you never told me that your son was a prankster? You know how myself and Lily were in hiding, well, the 'new marauders' didn't and… well they weren't happy. I guess that's just because Hailey was forced to live with Vernon and Petunia. Well, today I got a punishment. Hailey Potter, Orion & James Black & Nick Lupin pranked me! They turned me into a Slitherin clown. We have a new generation of marauders at school. I'm guessing that they got the Map back from Filch… God only knows how…_

_Write back soon,_

_J. H. P. Prongs._

At the top of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was having a headache. He was remembering Adam Potter and the Marauders, he hoped that history was not about to repeat itself. He enjoyed their pranks a lot, but they caused so much trouble, and this time he wasn't sure who exactly they were, as the Marauders were a living legend at Hogwarts.

Deep in the dungeons of the school, Severus Snape was enjoying himself quite a bit. He hasn't felt that good in a very long time, not since Lily… no, he wouldn't think of that… he wouldn't…

Behind the closed door to the first year boys dormitory Hailey, Orion, James and Nick were reading different books from the Potter library, through Hailey's trunk naturally, in search of potions, charms and spells for their Christmas prank, meaning that the boys were doing that, while Hailey was doing their Potions homework.

*******

Morning is never the best part of day… but that morning was special. It was Christmas. Hailey was up first. She woke up, glanced at the clock and bellowed: "Get up, marauders, it's Christmas!" It worked like magic – all three of them jumped off the beds in mere seconds. Hailey smiled, being with those three felt like having a real family. Together they went downstairs to the common room. It was quite early, so the only other people there were the Evans twins – Cain and Caisi, who paid no attention to them. Hailey shrugged, she already figured that those were her other cousins – aunt Lilac's children and it only added to the drift between them. Hailey gasped when she saw how many gifts she received. She and the gang took their presents to their dormitory and began going through them, careful not to skip anything. After that was done Hailey wrote a letter to her cousins. It turned out to be quite short:

_My dear cousins,_

_It's been some time. I hope you're ok and I wish the two of you a happy Christmas, if that's going to be possible. I hope the Dursleys are behaving. I've got some news for you guys. Your parents have been alive all this time, just as aunt Lilac and your godfather, Sirius Black. Your dad is our DADA professor. Magic is so cool!!!_

_I'm fine, if you're interested, I've made friends with Orion & James Black & Nick Lupin. Our other cousins, Cain & Caisi Evans are in my class as well. Though we're not talking at the moment. On Halloween my friends & I turned your father into a clown. All four of us are now officially the 'new marauders'. We're all Griffindors, naturally. Hogwarts is a wonderful place. You'll like it, I'm sure of it. _

_Well, we have a Christmas prank to plan, so I must say goodbye. A Merry Christmas to both of you!_

_Love,_

_H. A. P. Sparks_

It just was the right way to sign it, Hailey looked at it and smiled to herself and then turned to her friends: "Guys, from this moment forward and forever, I shall be known as Miss Sparks. Like it?" Orion tried it and smirked: "Sure, I think it's high time for us to find names and start Animagi training at last. If all goes well, we should be able to finish before summer." James smirked: "Seems a Marauder enough thing to do. Let's do it!" Nick smiled: "Well, having a werewolf for a father has it's benefits, I'm a natural wolf animagi. His name's Silverfur." James rolled his eyes: "So it's just the two of us. I'll be Messier Softpaws." Orion scratched his chin: "I'm thinking of Stripes."

The Christmas dinner came quickly and the new marauders found it very hard to remain calm. They were laughing silently. They have placed all sorts of sprinkled food on all tables except the 1st year Slitherins. It was a hard decision, but in order to escape punishment they decided that everyone should be a prey of one of their tricks, except the first year Slitherins. The food appeared and as everyone began eating, hell broke loose. The first wave hit the Hufflepuffs. It was Hailey's creation. People's outfits changed and they began singing Notre dam de Paris. Above the table appeared:

"_**Miss Sparks presents – 'Notre Dame de Hogwarts' and wishes a merry Christmas to everyone."**_

Up at the staff table James Potter was enjoying himself quite a lot. This a was a truly Marauders' prank, if only they could get away with it. He glances at his colleagues. Minerva McGonagall was amused, Flitwick really was enjoying the performance. Even Snape was smiling – that was creepy. Than gradually the singing died out in like 5 minutes, yet the outfits remained. After a few seconds of silence there was a blue light and a bang – the Ravenclaws turned into movie characters. Above the table another message appeared:

"_**Messier Stripes gives his best regards to the school, this is a Christmas present for those who enjoy watching  TV."**_

James chuckled: "You do know that the staff's next and then it's our turn. But so far it goes with the plan." Hailey nodded mutely. Then there was a white flash of light and the teachers… became younger, while a message wrote itself down:

"_**Messier Silverfur wishes everyone a very Merry Christmas and hopes that the esteemed professors will finally remember what it means to be young!"**_

The staff members read the message and looked at each other. This one good piece of magic for a prank, truly ideal successors to the memory of the Marauders. One Severus Snape smiled as he looked around. This was a good prank, the best one so far. James Potter was impressed, he could see art when he saw it. He knew that he would soon get in touch with Mooney and Padfoot and they'd start a prank journal of the next generation, he knew from experience that all of it was being filmed. And he was positive that they kept the recipes and spells and all the mechanical details. Then was the fourth flash, this time a red one and the Griffindors turned into animals and above their heads was yet another clever thought:

"**Every person has an animal within him, this is a prove. Messier Softpaws hopes this will be a good lesson to the lions and wishes the school a very merry Christmas!"**

The circus ended as the last flash appeared, the green one. All the Slitherins, except the first years, were dressed in red ballet dresses and were dancing enthusiastically, singing 'Jingle Bells'. And a message didn't hesitate to appear:

"**The new marauders thank you for your time and cooperation. The Christmas show is over!"**

 Hailey glanced at the head table, there the heads of the houses were whispering furiously among themselves. Hailey gulped and they slipped unnoticed out of the Great Hall. Once safely inside their dorm they roared with laughter, two months of hard work and consultations with Remus & Sirius paid off in full. Hailey was the first one to calm down: "Ok, I'm making three copies of the film. One for Padfoot, one for Mooney and one for my cousins. They should enjoy it. Ok?" James nodded, tears of glee in his eyes. Hailey began her task quickly, still shaking slightly with laughter.

_Dear Harry, Chris,_

_This is a record of our Christmas party. In my last letter I mentioned getting ready for a grand prank, well this is it. Hope you enjoy it._

_H. A. P. Sparks._

_Dear Mooney, _

_This is a record of our Christmas party. In my last letter I mentioned getting ready for a grand prank, well this is it. Hope you enjoy it._

_H. A. P. Sparks._

_Dear Padfoot,_

_This is a record of our Christmas party. In my last letter I mentioned getting ready for a grand prank, well this is it. Hope you enjoy it._

_H. A. P. Sparks._

She called her familiar, who most likely spent her time with Fawkes, with a whistle: "Hey, Arvin. Take these for me? Please." The phoenix took the 3 letters with her beak and flew out of the window.

They fell asleep at once with small satisfied smiles gracing their faces. The next day brought a lot of surprises. For one, Hailey got answers for her letters, all three. She started from the one from her cousins:

_Dear Hailey, _

_You shouldn't worry, the boys are no more at the Dursleys. The three of us are at Godric's Hollow, as somehow we were denied entrance to the Manor, it would seem that Adam chose another heir in stead of James. We watched the tape you sent us yesterday. It was brilliant. To be able to pull such pranks at your first year… James, Siri & Remus must be proud of you four. But, please, don't forget about studies. And do come for the holidays. I'd like to meet you._

_With love,_

_Lily Evans Potter. _

It brought her mixed feelings. For one she was glad, as the rest of them was going home and staying alone, even at Hogwarts… Well, Hailey hated being alone. Returning to the Dursleys wasn't even an option. Then she opened Sirius' letter:

_Dear Hailey, Orion, James & Nick,_

_Merry Christmas to the fellow Marauders. Thanks for the tape, kids, it's ingenious, even if we knew parts of it the total picture is awesome. Mooney and I watched it together. It's… well I can't find words… Best part – I received a letter from Prongs & the staff has no clue it's you guys they think it's those snakes that were unaffected, and Snape doesn't even protest._

_Will you be coming for Christmas? If yes, then write, if no… write as well!_

_Missing you,_

_S. O. B. Padfoot._

This was much better, and another option for the holidays which were starting that very day!

Remus' letter was almost the same, so she gave it to Nick at once. She smiled: "We're off the hook!"


End file.
